The Panther
by NekoFox21
Summary: A boy finds a panther. Is there anything special about this panther?


Once upon a time there lived twin brothers. Their names were Ichigo and Ogihci. They were almost identical with exception of their eyes and hair color. They had no one but each other. They were poor. They had stolen food to survive. Ever since they were nine years old they knew swordsmen skills so they could defend themselves and fight.

Because they stole from many markets -since they were eight years old- they labeled as thieves and criminals by the law. A week after they turned sixteen Ogihci was caught by knights. The next morning Emperor Yamamoto sentenced him to death by hanging right away. Ichigo watched his brother die in a crowd of people.

When everyone left and his brother's corps was dropped onto the ground. Ichigo grabbed it and took to a forest so had could give him a proper burial. That very night cried until he fell asleep. Society took away his only family. Even though he was sad and lonely he kepting forwards and continued doing what he had to do to live. Ichigo had to stay in hiding or he would end like his brother.

Ichigo was twenty years. He was walking when he came across a circus with colorful tents, people walking around and cages for the performing animals. This was the first he saw a circus, being on the run you can't enjoy a lot of things including shows like the circus. He went up to get a closer look.

Ichigo had to be quiet and keep himself hidden. He didn't want to get himself caught he was a wanted criminal after all. He couldn't watch the actual show but he did get a chance to look at all the animals. They had elephants, tigers, gorillas, bears, lions, and a rare white panther.

Most of the of animals were asleep except for one lion named Kon and the white panther. Ichigo went up to Kon's cage. The lions glared at him at first but once he smelled him the lion let him pet his head. Ichigo has always had a good connection with animals. It comes from living out in the wild and away from society through out most of your life.

The white panther saw the human giving Kon attention. Panther wouldn't care about any damn human but when it came to this orange haired human he wanted his attention. The white panther roared to get the human's attention. It worked. Ichigo went over to him. "You don't have to be loud." He muttered as he walked over to the panther's cage.

Ichigo petted the panther's head. Ichigo figured out that the lion Kon and the white panther are males. Ichigo read a sigh that said the panther's name, which is Grimmjow. Even though he and Ogihci never lived among people at a point in their childhood they were able to learn how to read and count.

Ichigo could tell that most of the animals were happy traveling with this group of people that run the circus. It's rare for animals to be happy in a place like that especially since people treat animals like slaves. The only animal that was miserable was Grimmjow. Ichigo felt sad for Grimmjow.

The only thing that Ichigo could do for him was to set him free. That is what he did after he figured out how to unlock the cage door with his mother's old hair pin. The door opened, grimmjow got up and out of the cage. He stretched out his legs. Ichigo ran off before he got caught. Grimmjow followed him.

Ichigo didn't mind being followed as long as he didn't cause trouble or hurt anyone. Grimmjow kept Ichigo company which was nice for a change. Better having an animal with you than being alone. For two years Ichigo was never with or around another living being since Ogihci.

Ichigo and Grimmjow have lived in a cave which was in a forest that's a hundred miles away from all of Emperor Yamamoto's lands. It was for for the best. If anyone caught Ichigo he would be killed and Grimmjow would be put in danger or killed.

The human noticed that Grimmjow to acts very human for a panther. For example when Ichigo pays attention to another animal Grimmjow gets jealous very easily like a human being would do. The panther is very clinging to the human. Ichigo could of sworn that the panther had some sort of crush on him. There were times when Grimmjow would try to hump him. Of course Ichigo wouldn't let him do that.

Ichigo couldn't put a finger on it but there's something about Grimmjow that makes him very different from the average animal besides that fact that he's a rare species of a feline. None the less for the past six months Ichigo and Grimmjow have gotten very close. Grimmjow became Ichigo's one and only family.

One a clear, clam night everything changed for Ichigo. It started off with the orange haired human was sitting in front of a fire he made. Grimmjow was laying next to his human companion, he was asleep. Ichigo was cooking the fish he caught. When the fish was ready Ichigo ate it.

Ichigo was looking at all the stars like he always did. Grimmjow lifted his head from the ground and growled towards the right. He sensed something or someone was coming. Ichigo got onto his feet. A man with short silver hair came to them. "Oh I guess I found my panther."

Grimmjow stood up from the ground and continued growling at him. The man had a creepy grin and wore a black bondage trench coat and black boots. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked

"I'm Gin Ichimaru. That panther you have belongs to me. He's apart of my circus. Move aside and let me take him back."

"How do you plan on doing that?!"

"I came prepared for his attacks."

"I'm not letting you force him to perform for you!"

Gin took one good look at him and knew right away who he was. Ichigo wasn't surprised that Gin would know about what he did and all. "Why would a thief like yourself care about an animal like him? hm?" He tilted his head "Unless you plan on using him as a guard for in case anyone tries to capture you."

"It's not like that! He followed me on his own!"

"Say what you like but I am going to take him back whether you like it or not." The humans pulled out their swords and pointed them at each other. When it came to facing someone in a fight Ichigo was never afraid but when it came to Gin he couldn't help but feeling great fear.

Gin noticed the fear in Ichigo's eyes and took the advantage. "You know we could make an agreement." He walked towards Ichigo.

"An agreement?" Ichigo was shaking as Gin got closer and closer to him with that terrifying grin on his face. While the humans were distracted Grimmjow climbed up a tree that was across from Gin. He watched and waited for the right moment to make his move and kill Gin.

Ichigo swung his sword at him. Gin blocked his attack and made his sword fall out of his hands. "If you promise to serve me I'll let join my circus and you can see Grimmjow all you want." Gin dropped his and attempted to pin the younger man against the tree a behind him.

Before Gin could do anything else Grimmjow pounced on him and bit his neck and broke it. Ichigo's legs were wobbly . "No one will not touch you Ichigo. I won't allow it."

"YOU CAN TALK?"

"Yes, I can. I'm a magical creature as much as I am a rare and valuable one." Ichigo sat down before he would collapse onto the ground.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I thought it wasn't needed since I was a panther but I think I should be in my human form." In front of Ichigo's eyes Grimmjow changed into his human form. He had blue short hair, matching blue eyes and wore white clothing.

"You could-" Ichigo was to shocked to finish his sentence.

"I thought it be best if I was in panther form but I was wrong."

"It wouldn't matter I'm a wanted criminal since I can remember."

"I see."

"There's one thing I've been wondering..."

"Yeah-"

"Why did you try to hump me?"

"Oh that. Because I want you to be my mate." Ichigo blushed

"But I'm a guy and two men can't reproduce. Plus we're two different species."

"I don't care about that shit. I love you, Ichigo, very much. I always will no matter what." From the moment Grimmjow laid eyes on Ichigo on the circus grounds he fell in love with him and wanted to make him his. That's why he followed him and protected him from Gin. It's why Grimmjow wants him as a mate.

The blush turned into a darker shade. Ichigo wasn't ready to respond to those feelings yet. Grimmjow understood and was willing to wait. When the sun rose up they went to the mountains to live a peaceful life together. No one ever found or bothered them again. Over time Ichigo's brotherly love for Grimmjow turned into a stronger form of love. A form of love you have towards your soul mate. Grimmjow was fill with joy when he heard Ichigo say to him...

"I love you, Grimmjow."

~end~

-TBC-


End file.
